Due to techniques used in the industrial manufacturing field, simple and repetitive tasks, and difficult tasks, increase risks for musculoskeletal diseases. Thus, a collaboration robot which can assist a worker has emerged as an alternative for solving this problem.
A process for mounting a trunk lid hinge on a vehicle body requires a repetitive task, which may overburden a worker, thus a weight balance type of labor-saving apparatus may be used for reducing this problem.
However, since such a labor-saving apparatus may not be able to perform an accurate positional control, the work's burden increases during a process of fastening trunk lid hinges, and it is difficult to commonly apply the labor-saving apparatus to various kinds of vehicles.
Accordingly, a smart labor-saving apparatus and loader that both have the attention to detail of the worker and the robustness of a robot and that may be applied to the various kinds of vehicles has been researched, such that a labor burden and a workplace risk may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.